Sidekick Bottles
Sidekick Bottles are a type of bottle packaging for the Mountain Dew line. In 2009, these 20oz bottles began appearing alongside the regular bottles in select markets. Designed by 4sight, a design and innovation firm, these bottles featured a sleeker design, smaller packaging labels, and a built-in grip. They are specifically designed for Mountain Dew with the goals of enhancing brand image, improving functionality, and gaining better shelf impact. 'Pre-release' From 2005 to 2007, a Mountain Dew energy drink variant known as Mountain Dew MDX was available, which used an enhanced version of the original Mountain Dew formula to promote athletic activity. The bottles used for this drink were shaped much different than the regular dome-like bottles and had grooves towards the bottom for holding. 'Testing' The sidekick bottles began appearing in test markets in a small number of states on the east coast. While there is no exact list of these states, they are confirmed to exist in Maryland, Washington D.C., South Carolina, North Carolina, Georgia, and quite possibly in Tennessee and Florida as well. The sidekick bottles were used for all flavor variants, including those that were only available for a limited time: *When the FanDEWmonium promotion entered its final phase, Diet Voltage and Diet Supernova both saw shelf releases, and were available in standard and sidekick bottles in the testing states. *During the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion, Pitch Black and Supernova were available in both standard and sidekick bottles in the testing states. Typhoon also returned for this promotion, but it was only available in 2 liter bottles at WalMart stores. *In the 2011 Game Fuel Promotion, the original Game Fuel flavor returned, along with a new companion flavor. Both were available in both standard and sidekick bottles in the testing states. 'Future' It was hinted by a Dew Labs moderator that the sidekick bottles would be expanding to other areas, stating that it takes time to install the new equipment to shape the bottles. This was backed up by an official Pepsi Distributor website updating their New Products page in January 2012, now including the sidekick bottles and stating that they would be available everywhere in that same month. Recently, there have been reports of sidekick bottles on shelves in the mid United States, indicating that 2 sizes are, in fact, spreading to other areas. With the relaunching of the Mountain Dew brand in Canada, sidekick bottles are used for all forms of the 591ml bottles, and were used in DEWmocracy Canada as the main form of bottle. The sidekick bottle is currently used for Citrus Charge, Voltage, and Code Red in that country. In 2015, Sidekick bottles were introduced in Uganda and meant to be released in other countries as well. 'Gallery' 21892-grew-dew-product.png|Current Mountain Dew Sidekick Bottle design. 89833-grew-dew-diet-product.png|Current Diet Mountain Dew Sidekick Bottle design. DewSidekick.png|Previous Mountain Dew Sidekick Bottle design. DietSidekick.png|Previous Diet Mountain Dew Sidekick Bottle Design. MtDew_CodeRed_20oz.png|Code Red's Sidekick Bottle design MtDew_Diet_CodeRed_20oz.png|Diet Code Red's Sidekick Bottle design 54 MtDew LiveWire 20oz.png|Live Wire's Sidekick Bottle design. Volts.png|Voltage's Sidekick Bottle design. MtDew_WhiteOut_20oz.png|White Out's Sidekick Bottle design. MtDew_Throwback_20oz.png|Throwback's Sidekick bottle design. MtDew CafFree 20oz.png|Caffeine Free's Sidekick bottle design. MtDew CafFree Diet 20oz.png|Diet Caffeine Free's current Sidekick bottle design. CafDie.png|Diet Caffeine Free's previous Sidekick bottle design. DietSuperNovaSidekick.jpg|Diet Supernova's Sidekick Bottle design. 52261.jpg|Mountain Dew's Sidekick Bottle design during the Every2Minutes promotion. Screen_shot_2013-08-18_at_9.09.02_PM.png|Diet Mountain Dew's Sidekick Bottle design during the Every2Minutes promotion. Screen_shot_2013-08-18_at_9.07.02_PM.png|Voltage's Sidekick Bottle design during the Every2Minutes promotion. Sidekick bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's Sidekick Bottle design. Dark Berry Sidekick.png|Dark Berry's sidekick design Baja Blast Sidekick Bottle 2014.png|Baja Blast's 2014 Sidekick bottle design. 300.png|Game Fuel (Citrus-Cherry)'s Sidekick Bottle design (Halo 4) 52656.jpg|Game Fuel (Citrus-Cherry)'s Sidekick bottle design. (Xbox One) 244726.jpg|Electrifying Berry's Sidekick bottle design. Dew GameFuel CitCherry 20.png|Game Fuel (Citrus-Cherry)'s Sidekick Bottle design (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) Dew_GameFuel_Lemonade_20.png|Game Fuel (Lemonade)'s Sidekick Bottle design 10462934 748337225281881 3007761818299236722 n.png|Voltage's current Canadian Sidekick bottle design. Bottle-codered.png|Code Red's sidekick bottle design during the Canadian DEWmocracy Bottle-whiteout.png|White Out's sidekick bottle design during the Canadian DEWmocracy Bottle-supernova.png|Supernova's sidekick bottle design during the Canadian DEWmocracy Mountain-dew-live-wire-170266.jpg|Live Wire's previous Sidekick bottle design. Dew Baja 20 sidekick.png|Baja Blast's DEWcision 2016 Sidekick bottle design. Dew PitchBlk 20.png|Pitch Black's Sidekick bottle design. DEW-Game-Fuel-Arctic-Blast-1.jpg|Game Fuel (Arctic Burst)'s Sidekick bottle design. DJu8WgfU8AAPcww.jpg|Game Fuel (Tropical Smash)'s Sidekick bottle design. Liberty Brew Sidekick Bottle.png|Liberty Brew Sidekick Bottle Design Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs